


Snow Day

by abomination



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's first snow day and he wants to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and only worked on it when I was off from school due to snow. Thanks to [miss-lestrudel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel) for,like, triple proofreading!!!

"Eren?" Levi called from the door frame, his mug of unfinished tea in hand. The younger man had been staring out of the window for about 15 minutes, his eyes following the steady accumulation of snow. Snow was common in New Jersey, but this year it was sparse. Usually they would get about 1 to 2 inches - nothing that would cancel work or school. Today was the first time in a long time that the weather channel was actually right in its predictions. The couple had woken up to the perfect scene of white outside their window, with heavy bouts on the boughs of the trees. Levi just shrugged it off, snow just meant no work for him. But apparently to Eren, it meant everything  _except_  work. 

“It’s so…pretty,” Eren replied breathlessly. Levi had almost forgot that his boyfriend wasn’t used to this much snow, being that he came from Southern California. It brought a smile to Levi’s lips seeing him respond to the snow in such a child-like manner. He looked forward to a quiet day, just him and Eren wrapped in blankets, watching a movie or two until they fell asleep in one another's arms. 

Sadly, the younger man had a completely different idea. Eren turned around with a smile on his face that Levi recognized almost immediately. "Before you even try to ask, my answer is no."

Eren frowned, but only for a moment. Levi, still leaning against the door frame, took a slow sip of his tea, his grey eyes watching him as the other man approached him with apprehension. Eren gently wrapped his arms around Levi's waist which was exposed do to his low rise pajama pants. 

"You know if we do go outside, we'll be cold when we come back in and will have to find some way to warm up." Eren proposed with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. He looked down at Levi, whose hands were still glued to his mug. The older man gave no indication of breaking. 

That was until he chuckled. 

"Eren Jaeger bargaining with sex," he shook his head with a playful smirk on his face. "If you really want to go play in the snow, then okay, fine I'll be your chaperone or whatever." 

"But I don't want a chaperone. I want you to play in the snow with me," Eren smiled. 

Levi scowled at the younger man as Eren held him even closer so that his mug was the only barrier between. The faint pressure of Eren's morning wood on his stomach made him reconsider his initial defiance.

"Sure, fine," Levi said defeated. "Just make sure you're not too tired to  _play_  some more when we get back." Eren planted a kiss on his forehead which make Levi's stomach jump with excitement. 

Today was going to be interesting. 

Once the pair went through their morning ritual (Levi always made the breakfast, Eren always ate it), they donned their winter attire. Levi wore a black pea coat that contrasted his alabaster skin and Eren wore a green parka that brought out his eyes. Levi stopped Eren before he could leave out the front door. "You're not going out there without your gloves and a scarf. Trust me, you don't want to just pick that shit up with your bare hands." 

Levi cringed at how motherly he sounded, but brushed it aside as Eren obeyed, making sure to use the gloves Levi bought him ages ago and never wore. He followed the older man out the apartment and down the hall.

"Wow, that's a fuck ton of snow." Levi breathed out. The cars in the parking lot were essentially buried - no one was going to even attempt to leave their home. 

Eren, on the other hand, had a much less verbal response. He tried his best to run through the snow, Levi laughed as it looked more like he was stumbling at best. He wasn't laughing for long though - he soon realized that he was stuck wading through the snow, it came up to about his knees, making movement extremely difficult for him. Eren laughed and Levi narrowed his eyes at him which only made him laugh harder.

"Need some help?" He cocked an eyebrow up at his boyfriend, who just scoffed. 

Eventually he made his way over, his jeans already soaked with snow. "So, what do you want to do first?" 

Eren took a moment, his green eyes darting to every inch of the parking lot as if weighing his options. Finally, he settled on something. "I want to build a snowman," he looked down at Levi, his eyes sparkling. 

Levi shrugged. "Okay, snowman it is." 

The pair went to work, finding the perfect spot for one near a naked tree. They helped one another rolling the three snowballs, Levi had to give all the instructions, since Eren only saw snowmen in movies and had never actually attempted to make one in real life (not that he ever had the opportunity). 

When done with their stacking and packing, the couple backed away from their creation. The packing on Levi's side was neat and even, while Eren's was lumpy and odd. "Now it just needs a face..." Eren said. 

"Yeah," Levi sighed, satisfied with his work. He looked over at Eren, who was staring hopefully at him. It didn't take him long to make the connection. "If we're going to use my buttons, then you better bet that your scarf is going on that thing." 

"Then it's agreed upon," Eren said cheerfully. Levi reluctantly pulled the buttons from his pea coat, Eren made sure to promise to buy him another one the first thing tomorrow morning. They gave the snowman a crooked smile and used branches from the tree for the nose and arms. Eren made the final touch by adding his beige scarf around the snowman. 

They looked at their completed creation, Eren was smiling like an idiot and even Levi had a smirk on his face. "It's perfect," the younger man breathed out. Suddenly, he hugged Levi, planting a warm kiss on his boyfriend's cold forehead. "Thanks, Levi. You didn't have to do this for me." 

Levi couldn't help the warmth spreading to his cheeks. "And I would still do it again if it means you keeping that dopey smile on your face." They both chuckled at his corny words. 

"Now, let's go inside and get warmed up before you can't feel your legs." 

"Wait you go ahead...I just have to grab one more thing," Levi said, trying to sound sincere. 

Eren raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but just shrugged. "Okay then. I'll meet you in the apartment." He winked at him before turning around and heading towards the door. 

He didn't expect the snow that connected with his back. Eren turned to face Levi, wearing an expression of disbelief. His boyfriend stood with his hands behind his back, but his playful smirk gave him away. Eren scooped up a fistful of snow, molding it in his hands as he spoke. "Wow, Levi Ackerman initiating a surprise snow fight. Tsk tsk tsk. I never thought I'd see the day."

The younger man lodged the snowball with an unsurprising amount of speed. Levi dodged quickly, but had little time to celebrate his victory when he lost his balance and fell into the virgin snow with a yelp.

"Shit." He said, feeling the cold infiltrate every inch of his body. Levi could hear Eren approach. 

"Oh my God. Levi, are you okay?" He extended a hand out to Levi and with a small smile he took it. He was fucking cold, but the younger man looked mortified. "I'm so sorry, I didn't - "

"It's ok-kay. I'm f-fine," he managed. 

Eren gave him the biggest " _you've got to be kidding me_ " look. "Levi, you're shivering like a hairless puppy." 

"Eren, it's f-fine. I just need a hot shower.  _A very hot shower_." Levi attempted to walk towards the entrance and gasped in surprise when he was literally swept up into Eren's arms bridal style. 

He glared at Eren again as he smiled at the older man. "You looked like you were struggling there." Levi attempted to scoffed, but was not able to stop the subtle chuckle that left his lips. 

 

It was a good snow day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you spot any mistakes. I also accept prompts at [my blog on tumblr](http://rivaaille.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
